Disney vs. WB Kids: The Ultimate Showdown
Disney vs. WB Kids: The Ultimate Showdown is an upcoming crossover action-adventure-comedy fighting game developed by and distributed by , being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS, iOS and Android. It will be launched in TBD. Plot A mysterious figure invokes various villains from the DisneyVerse and the WarnerVerse to help him in his world domination plan. As a result, with the collision of both universes, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and their friends team up and with the help from other characters from their multiverses, they have to travel through both universes to defeat the mysterious figure at the same time they fight various menaces. Characters Playable Disney *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Mickey Mouse) *Goofy Goof (Mickey Mouse) *Max Goof (Mickey Mouse) *Pluto (Mickey Mouse) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) *Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) Under construction... WB Kids *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Tina Russo Duck (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Hamton Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) *George and Linda Doggie (The Doggies) *Tyler Doggie (The Doggies) *Karen Doggie (The Doggies) *Robbie Doggie (The Doggies) *Jillian Doggie (The Doggies) *Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies) *Joe Doggie (The Doggies) *Melissa Doggie (The Doggies) *Blue Blaze (The Doggies) *Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Lego (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Wag (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Rose (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Under construction... Unlockable Disney *Horace Horsecollar (Mickey Mouse) *Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) *Scrooge McDuck (Mickey Mouse) *Ludwig Von Drake (Mickey Mouse) *Gyro Gearloose (Mickey Mouse) *José Carioca (Mickey Mouse) *Panchito Pistoles (Mickey Mouse) *Yen Sid (Mickey Mouse) *Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) Under construction... WB Kids *Sylvester Pussycat (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Taz (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Mac and Tosh Gopher (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Furrball Pussycat (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Sweetie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Fowlmouth (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *Sam and Bobo Pussycat (The Doggies) *Ricky Mouse (The Doggies) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Under construction... Non-playable Disney *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Baljeet Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb) *Buford van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Major Francis Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Carl the Intern (Phineas and Ferb) *Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) *Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Waddles (Gravity Falls) WB Kids *Li'l Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Arnold the Pitbull (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Thaddeus J. Plotz (Animaniacs) *Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) *Bobby, Squit and Pesto (Animaniacs) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Buttons and Mindy (Animaniacs) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Antagonists Original *King Badguy the Fifth Disney *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *The Beagle Boys (Mickey Mouse) *The Phantom Blot (Mickey Mouse) *Magica de Spell (Mickey Mouse) *Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from 2nd Dimension (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls) *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Under construction... WB Kids *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Walter Wolf (Animaniacs) *The Lobe (Freakazoid) *Mr. Badger (The Doggies) *Mr. Goat (The Doggies) *Erim Evilman (The Doggies) *Teary Eyed Bryte (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Eli and Fang Suckle (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Velcro (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Stella (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Under construction... Quotes *'Daffy:' Could someone please get a translator to understand what this duck is saying? ---- *'Star:' Apparently, for some reason, an evil figure is trying to plan its world domination by bringing the WarnerVerse characters into the DisneyVerse. *'Shaggy:' (confused) Could you, like, explain it again? (the others get frustrated) *'Babs:' (drawing on a board) What my new friend is trying to say is that our two worlds will be in danger if we don't do something to stop it. ---- *'Toffee:' Why do I have to work with these idiots. *'Bill Cypher:' I'm not an idiot. I almost took over the world. *'Brain:' So did I, several times. *'Medium Beagle:' Taking over the world? I throught this was a plan to steal Scrooge's fortune. Voice cast * as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Robbie Doggie, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Fifi La Fume and Li’l Sneezer * as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Jillian Doggie, Chip, Penelope Pussycat, Hello Nurse, Magica de Spell and Stella *Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake and Teary Eyed Bryte *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Bobo Pussycat *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Tyler Doggie and Mr. Goat *Billy West as Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Blue Blaze, Elmer Fudd and Eli *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Scooby-Doo, the Road Runner, Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Fred Jones, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Runt, Buttons, Gideon and Muttley *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Pesto, Waddles and Honest John *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Kevin Doggie, José Carioca, Mac Gopher, Fowlmouth, Arnold the Pitbull, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher and Walter Wolf *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia and Clarabelle Cow *David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid and Mr. Director *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Bill Cipher *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie, Bubbles, Skippy Squirrel and Rose *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie and Elmyra Duff *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie and Mindy *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * as Blossom *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Sam Pussycat, Yen Sid and the Lobe *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Bobby, Medium Beagle and Small Beagle * as Scrooge McDuck *Maurice LaMarche as Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew, Dizzy Devil, Squit, Mortimer Mouse, Yosemite Sam, Large Beagle, the Brain, Mr. Badger and Velcro * as Gyro Gearloose *Jim Cummings as Taz, Peg Leg Pete and Dick Dastardly *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * as Shirley the Loon *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird * as Slappy Squirrel *J. K. Simmons as Stanford Pines *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse *Seth Green as Collin the Speedy Boy *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * as Baljeet Tjinder * as Buford Van Stomm * as Major Francis Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl the Intern * as Rita * as Minerva Mink *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium *Steven Blum as King Badguy the Fifth * as the Phantom Blot *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (both dimensions) * as Mojo Jojo * as Gideon Gleeful *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Noël Wells as Lord Dominator *Alan Tudyk as Ludo * as Toffee Under construction... Production Development Writing The video game script was written by a writing team co-leaded by Paul Rudish and Tom Ruegger, specially due to both writers having various works in both companies. In addition, Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Sherri Stoner, Deanna Oliver, Paul Rugg, Craig McCracken, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Alex Hirsch, Daron Nefcy and Rebecca Sugar also helped with additional writing. Under construction... Voice cast Soundtrack Gameplay Battle Sequences Similar to J-Stars Victory VS. fused with elements of Injustice, but in a comedic way. Story Mode The Story Mode of the game plays like Marvel Future Fight with elements from the Lego video games and Marvel Ultimate Alliance like fusions. Trivia *The game includes exclusively characters from the Mickey Mouse universe, as well as some Disney animated television programs, along with some of Warner Bros.' main animated properties and some Cartoon Network shows. **Marvel Comics, DC Comics and Lucasfilm aren't present in the game due to the games' focus in the animated universes, although they're referenced via some quotes and allusions, as well as some of the playable characters' alternate skins, like Mickey Mouse as Captain America (Captain Mousemerica) and Luke Skywalker, Donald Duck as Iron Man (Iron Duck) and Indiana Jones, Star as Scarlet Witch (Starlet Witch), Phineas as the MCU version of Spider-Man (Spider-Phin), Bugs Bunny as Superman (SuperRabbit), Daffy Duck as Batman (Batduck), Porky Pig as Robin (Ropig, Teen Titans/''TTG'' version), Buster and Babs Bunny as Superboy (SuperHare) and Supergirl (SuperBunny) and Scooby-Doo as Krypto the Superdog (Scrypto-Doo the Superdog), respectively. ***Pixar Animation Studios and The Muppets aren't present as well, although also referenced only. *As usual, one of Daffy's alternate skins is Duck Dodgers. *The game also features various allusions to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, mainly Mickey and Bugs being friends and Donald and Daffy disliking each other. *Similarly to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, there's only three Beagle Boys, having the same colors as their comic book counterparts. *Seth Green voices Collin the Speedy Boy, similar to the CtSB sketches in Robot Chicken. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:IOS Category:Android Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas